Many terminals (such as a mobile phone, a camera, and a PDA) are already equipped with two cameras (a front-facing camera and a rear-facing camera), and some terminals are even equipped with two screens. Generally, in most use scenarios, the rear-facing camera faces opposite to a user, the front-facing camera faces the user, and the user may use the front-facing camera for selfie.
The rear-facing camera has one or more flashes to provide an auxiliary light source in a low light condition to facilitate photographing or video recording (photographing and/or video recording may be collectively referred to as shooting). A front-facing camera generally faces a user in most use scenarios, and a flash is likely to hurt human eyes; therefore, generally, the front-facing camera is not equipped with a flash. As a result, the quality of an image shot by using the front-facing camera in a low light condition may be undesirable.